La Niña de mis Ojos
by taby16
Summary: [UA][TAKARI] A veces en las cosas más sencillas se demuestra el cariño, y fue hechizado aun sin haberla conocido…
1. Mientras LLovia

Daclemr: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary: (UA) (TAKARI) A veces en las cosas más sencillas se demuestra el cariño, y fue hechizado aun sin haberlo conocido…

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------

**La Niña de mis ojos**

**Capitulo I Mientras Llovía**

Era una tarde lluviosa del año 1998.

Ese día, un niño de apenas 8 se encontraba en un parque.

La lluvia era tan fuerte que se mezclaba con el llanto de muchacho que estaba sentado en el columpio. Se veía bastante mal, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, pero a la vez reflejaban dolor impotencia, soledad y tristeza.

A pesar de ser un niño, se veía que era muy simpático, tenía el cabello rubio, una mirada azul como el inmenso cielo y la piel blanca siendo tocada por las gotas de agua.

Al otro lado una niña de unos 7 años se le acercaba. Ella tenía un paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia; su cabellos eran marrones como lo es el chocolate, lo tenía corto y en su rostro la dulzura y la inocencia.

Cuando ya estuvo frente a él, se fijo bien en su rostro y sed dio cuenta de que lloraba. En un principio se acercó para saber la razón por la cual se encontraba en el parque bajo la lluvia, pero al ver lo que le sucedía se decidió por tratar de consolarlo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó preocupada, provocado que él levantara la mirada que tenía hacia al piso para observar a su interlocutora. Por un momento se perdió es sus ojos empezando a sentir algo que recorría su cuerpo, pero no sabía que era.

-¿qué es lo que tienes¿por qué lloras?.-volvió a preguntar y esta vez logró sacar de sus pensamientos al niño.

-Es que…mis padres…se han separado…-dijo triste, tomo aire y continuó-Y ahora cada uno va a vivir por su lado.-Él se quedó pensando¿por qué le había dicho su problema a esa niña?, no la conocía, así que no tenía porque contarle siquiera si vivía en esa ciudad o no…pero, pero había algo en ella que él no pudo explicar. Ella lo contempló por unos segundos

-No te preocupes, nunca vas a estar solo-le susurró en el oído.-él se había sorprendido¿Por qué le dijo eso?

-Pero no lo entiendes, mi hermano se irá con mi padre y yo me quedaré con mi madre y los cuatro nos separaremos-dijo llorando con más fuerza. Ella, toca las lágrimas del niño y las alejó de sus ojos con su mano.

-El hecho de que ya no estén juntos no significa que te dejen amar o que ya no los volverás a ver de nuevo. Todos ellos siempre están presentes, están en tu corazón-dijo señalando su pecho.

Él se quedó desconcertado¿cómo es que una niña le podía decir todo eso¿cómo podía ser tan dulce y comprenderle de esa manera?

-G-Gracias por todo-dijo secándose las lágrimas, cosa que fue inútil por la lluvia desmedida-Pero…perdóname.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Porque por mi culpa te esa mojando, te puedes enfermar.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, sólo sonríe para mi y yo te perdonaré-dijo ella provocando en el un sonrojo inconsciente (cosa que hizo verlo más adorable).

El sonrió, fue la primera sonrisa que el daba después de varias semanas hasta mese por la tristeza que le provocaba los problemas con sus padres.

-Lo vez, es mejor cuando sonreímos porque nos hace sentir bien, en cambio cuando lloramos ya no te dan ganas ni de jugar.-dijo sonriendo, luego volteo su mirada a un muchacho con un paraguas en la esquina del parque, haciendo una señal para que se acercara, el parecía tener unos 11 años. El niño de ojos azules, se percató de que ella miraba a ese niño de cabello rebelde…

-¿Quién es él?-dijo curioso.

-Él es mi hermano, de seguro está preocupado por mi-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, cosa que en él no se podía evitar cierta fascinación por aquellos ojos.

-Entonces… ¿ya te tiene que ir?-dijo él un poco triste mirando al piso. Ella sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en las manos del niño.

-Nunca dejes sonreír, tómalo es para ti.-Él cerró la mano con el objeto dentro de ellas, era como si hubiese ganado un tesoro perdido.-Fue un gusto el conocerte.-dijo ella mientras se perdía en la lejanía. Cuando el niño reaccionó…

-¿Cómo te llamas?!!...¡¿te volveré a ver?!-dijo levantándose del columpio, pero ya era tarde, ella se había alejado demasiado y con el ruido de la lluvia sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Volvió abrir su mano y contempló con ternura a aquel gancho en forma de conejito…pues ¿qué le ha hecho esa niña que no dejaba de pensar en mil y un maneras para guardar y proteger aquel tesoro?, él no lo sabía, sólo sentía a su corazón recuperar la calidez que había perdido durante mucho tiempo.

Al pasar el tiempo el se mudó a Tokio, jamás la volvió a ver a la niña de ojos marrones, la buscó desesperado, pero nunca la encontró. Fue peor cuando su madre le dijo para ir a vivir a a otra ciudad, ese día que se dio cuenta que no la encontraría jamás… Aunque…en sus sueños la volvía a ver, y recordaba que la conoció en un parque mientras llovía….

----------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **

**Hola!, estaba muy emocionada por hacer un Takari, espero les sea de mucho agrado y la disfruten…cualquier cosa mándenme un mail y así hablamos o dejan reviews diciéndome que les parece…bueno cuídense ……adiós**

**TABY!!!!**


	2. ¿Sonríes para mi?

Daclemr: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary: (UA) (TAKARI) A veces en las cosas más sencillas se demuestra el cariño, y fue hechizado aun sin haberlo conocido…

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------

**La Niña de mis ojos**

**Capitulo II ¿Sonríes para mí?**

Actualidad: año 2007…Odiaba

Inicio de clases: Escuela 'Fu Seng'

**-**Hola Hikari ¿lista para el ultimo año de escuela que tendremos en nuestra vidas?-dijo el chico que la acompañaba.

-Estoy más que lista, pero…espero que Seiya no este en nuestro salón, me daría mucha pena Davis.-dijo con las mejillas un poco rosadas.

- No te preocupes Kari, tú no tienes la culpa de no poder corresponderle.-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, no se que haría si no fueras mi mejor amigo.

-No lo sé, de seguro sería amiga de otro.-Dijo riendo.

-Ay Davis, tú no cambias, será mejor que entremos al salón.

Iban por el pasillo, cuando chico se chocó con Kari…

-Disculpa-dijo sin mirar, y se agachó a recoger sus libros que había quedado en el suelo.

Cuando ella se agachó para ayudarlo, él pudo ver en su rostro, a un ángel terrenal.-Yo no….quise…chocar…contigo.-dijo el joven tratando de recordar las palabras que quería decir, pero se hallaba perdido en los ojos de la niña.

-No te preocupes.-dijo sonriendo, pero cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía parada mirando al muchacho, embelesada en cada segundo que pasaba. Parecía que los ojos azules del chico eren su perdición.

El timbre sonó con todas las ganas, pero aquella pareja de jóvenes solo escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, el latido de sus corazones.

-Vamos Kari, si el maestro llega antes, no nos dejará entrar, ahí sí que estaremos perdidos.-Al ver que la joven no reaccionaba, la cogió del brazo hasta el salón, parecía que la niña volaba con la rapidez que iba Davis.

Al reaccionar, se dio cuenta que estaba en salón...

-¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

-Te traje corriendo, parecía que estabas en otro mundo…si que te dio fuerte¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cómo es posibles que no te des cuenta, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo el con una mirada de extrañeza.

-Ya no hagas una drama, lo siento, pero no fue mi intención, en realidad no sé ni que me pasó-dijo sonriendo

-Señorita Yagami, Señor Motomiya, no sé si sería tan amables de ocupar sus lugares para que yo pueda empezar la clase.-dijo el profesor

-"Cuando rayos llegó el profe ¿será que me estoy poniendo igual que despistada que Kari?...bueno mejor me voy antes de que me mande a la dirección".

Ellos se fueron a sus sitios correspondientes, Kari se sentaba en la segunda columna tercera fila, a su derecha se sentaba Davis y a su izquierda solo estaba un sitio vació.

-Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero que viene desde Tokio, su nombre es Takeru Takashi.-dijo el profesor mientras lo hacia ingresar al salón.

Mientras el profesor presentaba al chico, Kari se encontraba perdida mirando a la ventana, no sabía el por qué, pero seguía recordando aquellos ojos azules…

-Me llamo Takeru Takashi, espero que seamos buenos amigos.-dijo sonriendo, mientras que por el salón se escuchaba el murmullo, de las chicas, y alguna molestia entre los chicos.

Davis, que veía que Kari estaba en otra le pasa la voz…

-Mira quién está en nuestro salón.-dijo el tocándole el brazo para que reaccionara y a la vez le hablo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-dijo ella un poco confundida (de verdad que estaba en su nube n.n).

-Mira-le dijo señalando al muchacho.-es el chico que te gusta.

-No me gusta.-dijo ella un poco extrañada por lo que había dicho su amigo, luego de unos segundos.-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE?????!!!!.-grito y dio un salto de la impresión

-¿Sucede algo malo señorita Yagami?.-dijo el profesor un poco sorprendido por la actuación de la alumna Hikari, ya que ella siempre era tan tranquila.

-No sucede nada, sólo….sólo me asuste, sí me asuste.-dijo riendo nerviosamente, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el muchacho que la hizo saltar estaba al costado del profesor.

-Bueno, ya como ustedes saben alumnos, espero que hagan sentir bien al joven Takashi.-luego mira a los asientos y miró a Hikari.-mmm, te sentaras con la señorita Yagami.-dijo el profesor mirando a Tk

Ante esto el chico sentía su corazón latir más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al lugar mencionado.

-"Cálmate, es sólo una chica común, no es razón para que te pongas así, sólo respira hondo y recuerda sólo estas aquí para estudiar…… pero no puedo, hay algo en ella que me hace sentir bien, es como si la conociera de alguna parte".-pensaba él mientras llegaba a su lugar.

Cuando se sentó, se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Kari, que fue correspondida por el joven de cabellos rubios.

-Bienvenido a clase.-le dijo ella, mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias, me llamo Takeru Takashi.-dijo él respondiéndole de la mimas manera dulce en que ella le había hablado.

-Soy Hikari Yagami.-miro a su amigo de la derecha.-Y él es Davis Motomiya.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo él, pero no sabía porque razón, ver al joven Motomiya sentía que debía de lanzarse de un edificio y dejar de venir a clases (que malo ' n.nU)

Así comenzó el primer día de clase, quién sabe con que otras sorpresas les tocará enfrentarse a los jóvenes, total tienen todo este periodo escolar para averiguarlo…

Cuando el timbre por fin sonó para dar inicio al receso…

-Señorita Yagami.-dijo Tk al ver que Kari disponía a salir del salón.

-¿Qué deseas Takachi?.-dijo ella curiosa, pero ala vez con ese brillo en los ojos.

-"¿Por qué siempre está tan feliz?, cada vez que la miro siempre está sonriendo"…-miro por unos instante a la joven.-ah…yo quería pedirte que me enseñaras donde está…"inventa algo"…la biblioteca, si la biblioteca… "hay que tonto ¿qué no se te ocurrió algo mejor, que tal donde esta la cafetería y así la invitabas a comer contigo….hay que idiota".

-Claro no sería ningún problema.

-¿En serio?.-dijo un poco sorprendido, por lo visto aquella chica no había notado que él había inventado una excusa en ese momento…

-Sip.-mira a Davis.-¿Vienes?.

-Seguro.-respondió él, que se encontraba al costado de Kari.

-"Y ¿por qué tiene que venir él?, yo no se lo pedí, así que se vaya…¿no se te ha ocurrido que puede ser su novio?, porque si así es, tiene todo el derecho del mundo de acompañarla así que aguántate"…Entonces¿nos vamos?.-dijo él avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Sí.-dijeron al unísono a la vez que seguían a Tk

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar 'deseado' por el muchacho de ojos azules, una profesora se acerca a los tres…

-Disculpen muchachos.-dijo la maestra deteniéndolos un momento.-¿Saben donde se encuentra el profesor Izamu?

-Yo sí.-dijo Davis feliz… (¡un momento!.. ¿Feliz?... ¿pero por qué? .)

-"Que bueno, ya se va ese latoso".-pensó Tk

-¿Podrías decirme en donde puedo encontrarlo?.

-Si desea yo puedo acompañarla¿qué dice maestra?.-dijo él con cara de 'niño bueno'…(y a este ¿que le pasa?.. ¿¿¿acompañar a tu profe???? °.°?)

-Eso estaría bien, así acortaría el tiempo en buscarlo.-dijo la maestra dando un respiro de alivio.

El joven de cabellos medio violetas, se fue con la maestra…

-¡No vemos luego Davis!.-dijo ella alzando un poco la voz. Él volteó y le guiño el ojo pícaramente…(Qué?.!!..ahora sí que me desmayo…)

Cuando estuvieron los dos solos, seguían caminado hacia la biblioteca…

-¿Qué le pasa a tu novio ¿por qué se puso así con la profesora?.-dijo intrigado, luego recapacitó lo que había dicho ¿acaso había mencionado la palabra NOVIO?

-¡¡¿¿Qué???!!.-dijo mirando un poco sorprendida, hizo que se detuvieran en el pasillo.-Primero, él no es mi novio, es sólo mi MEJOR AMIGO, (si que lo resaltó con fuerza) segundo no es que a Davis le guste la profe, es sólo que el profesor Izamu, es padre de Saki.-dijo ella

-¿Quién es Saki?.-preguntó él.

-Vamos no seas gracioso, se siente delante de ti¿ acaso no la viste? .-él hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.-y a mi me dicen despistada, jajaja ¿pues en que pensabas?

Al oír esto y se quedó opensando un momento tratando de recordar que hacía en ese momento…

--------Flashbask--------

-Hola me llamo Sakime Izamu.-dijo sonriéndole, lo saludó dándole la bienvenida, cosa que un chico de cabellos violetas creyó como un saludo con demasiado 'afecto'

-Ah… Hola.-fue lo único que dijo.-"Tiene una linda sonrisa… ¿cuál era su nombre?...se llama Hikari ¿no es hermoso su nombre?...ya deja de pensar en ella, ni si quiera la conoces…".-pensaba él y cada vez se perdía más en sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, la chica al ver que él no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando y que prefería estar con su propia mente, lo dejó y se volteó otra vez para atender la clase..

-----Fin del Flashback-----------

Al recordar ese momento, a Tk se le pusieron las mejillas más rojas de una cereza

-¿Ya recuerdas?.-dijo ella un poco extrañada, hace ya unos minutos esperaba su respuesta.

-S-sí-dijo él un poco apenado-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues mucho, porque a él le gusta Saki, vive enamorado de ella, pero todavía no le confiesa sus sentimientos, porque dice que antes quiere ganarse a los 'suegros'.-al recordar esto Kari soltó una pequeña risa, cosa que a Tk le pareció de lo más adorable, si que era un ángel terrenal.

-Ah ya entiendo, por eso es que acompaña a la maestra para que el profesor Izamu vea que él hace su buena obra.-Dijo esto y comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo. Según él ya no tenía que ser tan obvio cuando se quedaba mirando a la muchacha.

-¡Exacto!.-dijo ella sonriendo….

Luego de unos pasos más llegaron a la biblioteca… ¿ahora que más iba hacer para que ella se quedará con él?...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola espero que le haya gustado, primero quiero pedir disculpas, por haberme demorado un poco en subir el segundo cap, les prometo que el 3ro, lo subiré pronto. **

**Lo segundo es que, lo de la escuela de odiaba 'Fu Seng', se me ocurrió, no es que realmente exista… ahhh…otra cosa no sé bien de que color es el cabello se Davis, así que supuse que el color es medio violeta al igual que sus ojos, así que esta historia lo tomaré así…**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Lulyua **

**Kyoto-4ever**

**Sumomo28**

…**Por leer este fic y hacer que me sienta bien, al menos alguien lee lo que escribo jejeje**

**Se despide para volver con otro capítulo**

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	3. ¿Te conozco?

Daclemr: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary: (UA) (TAKARI) A veces en las cosas más sencillas se demuestra el cariño, y fue hechizado aun sin haberlo conocido…

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------

**La Niña de mis ojos**

**Capitulo III ¿Te conozco?**

Ellos habían llegado a la biblioteca… ¿ahora que más iba hacer para que ella se quedará con él?...

-Ya llegamos.-dijo Kari amablemente.

-"Rápido piensa en algo, dile que te acompañe"-pensaba el muchacho de cabellos de oro-Kari…-se vio interrumpido por una joven de cabellos negros.

-Hola.-dijo Sakime

-Hola-respondieron al unísono.

-Disculpen la molestia, pero quiero pedirles un favor.

-Claro Saki, dime ¿qué es?-dijo la otra chica.

-Es que necesito ayudar a buscar unos libros para llevarlos al salón, es que el profesor me lo pidió, pero no puedo hacerlo sola ya que son muchos, es por eso que pedía su ayuda.

-No te preocupes, con gusto te ayudaremos.-se apuró a decir Tk.

-Muchas gracias Joven Takashi.-dijo la joven de cabellos negros, el ofreciendo de Tk había impresionado a Kari, fue muy amable de su parte aceptar, a pesar de que solo se 'conocían' menos de un día.

-No es nada.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la biblioteca, buscaron a la encargada y les dijo donde tenían que buscar los libros…

-Ustedes busquen en esa fila-dijo señalando la que estaba frente a ella-Y yo le que está a su costado¿les parece?

-Sí.-dijeron al unísono

Cuando los chicos se fueron a buscar los libros. Tk buscaba y los libros que sacaba lo ponía en un carrito que luego llevaría hasta donde la encargada para que ella pueda saber que libros eran los que salían.

Se detuvo un momento y vio como aquella niña de ojos marrones se movía con gracia haciendo que él perdiera el control de sus emociones.

-"¿La ves?...sí, no sé que me pasa cuando estoy a su lado, es ilógico, ni siquiera la conozco, pero siento que la he visto antes, siento que necesito de ella…¿por qué?... no lo sé, sólo quiero estar a su lado".-pensaba mientras la miraba.

Ella volteó a verlo y él se asustó y se sonrojó de los pies a la cabeza. Se puso rápidamente a juntar los libros de nuevo.

Después de pasar por lo momentos en el que había sido preso de sus pensamientos quería coger un libro y ella también. Fue tan rápido, tan sutil y sin darse cuenta sus manos estaba juntas en el libro que ambos deseaban coger…La mano de Tk sobre la mano de Kari…Él sentía a su corazón latir más a prisa... ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría.

Ella sentía el calor de la mano del chico de ojos azules, de pronto se sintió tan llena de paz como nunca en su vida. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos y lentamente fueron soltando sus manos, pero la conexión entre sus miradas todavía seguía latente…

-¿Te conozco?.-dijo él sin poder entender él mismo su pregunta.-Siento que te he visto antes, tu mirada me es familiar, no sé porque pero me llena de calidez.-dijo sin pensar que estaba revelando lo que su corazón estaba experimentando.

Ella se sonrojó levemente pues él tenía algo de razón, se sentía extrañamente feliz de estar al lado de ese joven.

-Yo…yo también siento lo mismo, como si mi corazón supiera que…-no puedo continuar pues sabía que si lo decía, no sabría como afrontar la situación que podía armarse.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?, dímelo-dijo el suavemente como si la estuviera hipnotizando.

-Pues que…

Ella no pudo continuar, Sakime vino para ver si ya habían acabado (en serio que tiene mala suerte)…

-¿Ya terminaron?.-dijo sin saber que era lo que sucedía.-Disculpen ¿interrumpí algo?

-No, no te preocupes, no era nada.-dijo Kari tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado con ese muchacho.

-Sí, todo está bien… ya terminamos, así que ya podemos ir a dejarlos.

El timbre sonó pasando desapercibido para nuestros personajes, ellos ni siquiera 'estaban' en clase, al menos no mentalmente.

El padre Sakime, el profesor Izamu estaba dando las clases para al salón de Kari, Tk y Davis.

-Les quiero dejar su primer trabajo.-dijo el profesor de lo más emocionado. Mientras en el aula se escuchaba un quejido, no les gustaba para nada la idea de que en el primer día ya tuvieran tarea (bueno ¿a quién le gusta eso?)- Es mus sencillo y fácil, pueden hacer grupo de dos a cuatro personas.

En ese momento se levantó Davis-Mi grupo será de cuatro.-dijo emocionado.

Kari se quedó pensando-"¿Ahora qué es lo que se va a proponer?"

-Muy bien, entonces en este momento busquen con quién agruparse.-dijo el profesor mientras iba a su pupitre-Yo esperaré a que me digan los nombres de los integrantes.

Davis se acercó a Kari

-Está es mi oportunidad

-¿De qué hablas¿Ahora qué estas tramando?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Mira y sabrás.-dijo mientras se acercaba al nuevo de la clase.

-¿Quieres estar en el grupo?-le preguntó Davis a Tk.

-¿Me dices a mi?-dijo sin poder creerlo, pero de pronto recordó que él dijo que su grupo sería de cuatro¿acaso ya no lo había armado?

-¿Hay otra persona más? -Tk volteó y se dio cuenta que se dirigía a él.-Sí tú, ya no seas tonto, además va a estar Kari.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿D-de q-que hablas?.-dijo nerviosamente.

-Hay a mi no me lo puedes ocultar, no diré nada…entonces ¿aceptas?

-Claro.-dijo él

-Ahora ve con Kari que haré otra invitación jejeje.-dijo riendo

-"De verdad que es el chico más raro que he visto"-pensaba Tk

Davis fue hacia Sakime…

-Hola Saki-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Hola Davis.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quieres estar en mi grupo?.

-Eso sería genial, pero ¿a los demás les gustará?

-Claro, eso no se pregunta porque es obvio que les caes bien a todos¿quién se puede resistir a tus encantos?... "OYE ¿CóMO LE DIJISTE ESO???...lo siento no lo pensé, solo quería decirle que no pasaba nada, pero no lo puede evitar…"

-Gracias.-dijo mientras se veía en sus mejillas una tonalidad rosa.

Ellos le entregaron los nombres, así que el profesor empezó a hablar sobre aquel trabajo.

-Es muy fácil y sencillo, su trabajo será sobre Convivencia, tendrán que entregármelo una semana antes de que termine el periodo escolar. Lo que quiero que hagan es que cada uno conozca a sus compañeros y así mismos, como se habrán dado cuenta, es su último año de estudios y que mejor Salir sabiendo que es lo que quieren ser y saber como los consideran sus amigos.

El timbre volvió a sonar, pero esta vez para dar fin a las clases.

A la salida mientras Kari, Davis y Tk salían juntos…

-Hola Hikari.-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Volteó a ver y era él.

-Seiya… ¿cómo has estado?.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Un poco mal, hoy no fui a la escuela, pero he venido a justificar mi falta, esperaba que fuera sorpresa que mañana me vieras en el salón.

-¿Estas en mi salón?.-dijo un poco sorprendida.

-Pues sí, eso me alegró mucho.-dijo sonriendo.

-Todavía no lo creo-dijo Davis aun atónito. Seiya vio al chico que los acompañaba.

-¿Quiñen es él?.

-Disculpa el no presentarme, me llamo Takeru Takashi.

-Mucho gusto Takashi.-dijo el dandole la mano, Tk la acepto y se dieron un saludo.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Davis.

-Claro, no se preocupen, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana.-dijo Kari.

Cuando ellos se fueron Seiya se quedó pensando…

-"Así que Takashi, ya veremos cuanto duras… ya verás Hikari, esta vez no te escaparas así sea lo ultimo que haga, porque a mi nadie me rechaza. Haré lo que sea para que tu seas mía, sólo para mí. De seguro ese Takashi ya es uno de tus amigos así como lo es Davis, así que ellos serán los primeros en sufrir, Te haré pagar por haberme rechazado….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo… gracias por la paciencia ; ) espero les haya gustado…les prometo que el próximo cap será muchísimo mejor, en serio!**

**Saludos a **

**lulyua…gracias por leer y dejarme reviews que suben mi autoestima jejeje**

**Sumomo28….gracias por leer…y la razón por la cual Davis es bueno y no esta enamorado de ella es porque Seiya, es él que va hacer cosas que harán que la gente lo odie, y me da pena por Davis así le ahorré el odio jejeje**

**Bueno en si muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.**

**Se despide mandado abrazos y saludos a todos…**

**TaBy… 3xD!**


	4. Tk Suena Bien

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary[UA [TAKARI A veces en las cosas más sencillas se demuestra el cariño, y fue hechizado aun sin haberlo conocido…

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------

**La Niña de mis ojos**

**Capitulo IV Tk… Suena Bien **

"…Niño de infinita luz

Niño de ocasos ocultos,

Me dejaste el corazón revuelto de amor

Con tan sólo al comparar tus ojos con el cielo.

Déjame ser la dueña de cada uno de tus pensares.

Déjame ser la voz que te guía hacia el paraíso.

He me aquí entregándote mi vida por completo

Y aún sino sale el sol yo te seguiré queriendo."

'Te digo que eres tú'

Claro de Luna

Habían pasado varias semanas y días y aún no sabía cómo es que había caído en su juego, cómo es que había quedado preso en aquella sonrisa…

Todo había cambiado, pues sin darse cuenta fue siendo atrapado por aquella hermosa joven y por esos hermosos ojos que lo iban hechizando… aunque, no sabía si debía admitirlo o no, pero había sido muy fácil enamorarse de ella y ¿cómo no? si era tan hermosa, como si Dios hubiera dedicado todo su tiempo en crearla.

La verdad podía pensar en muchas cosas, pero no podía dejar de pensar sólo en ella. Era imposible para él, pues el traerla a su mente era tan vital como el aire que respira cada segundo. Sin embargo, debía aprender a controlarse, pues cada vez más se sentía perdido, sentía su corazón latir más a prisa, como si alguien le persiguiera sin descanso; sentía sus piernas debilitarse como si fuera a caer; y cuando la veía, como por arte de magia una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, era como sentirse con nuevas fuerzas…. ¿cómo es que ella podía causarle todo eso?, él aún no lo sabía, pero le encantaba sentirse así…

A pesar de que estaban en plena mañana y con pocos minutos para el inicio de clases, seguía soñando con aquella joven.

La vio entrar, siempre con esa bella sonrisa, se acercó hacia ella y la contempló por unos momentos…

-Hola.-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Hola Takashi-dijo ella dulcemente.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, esa sensación de que el tiempo se desvanece, ese cosquilleo que no parece cansarse de recordarle que era ella a quien amaba.

-¡Bueno días!.-gritó alegremente Davis. Miró a sus amigos sonrió, se acercó a Tk y le susurró el oído.-Solo invítala a salir.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!.-dijo Tk dando un salto.

-¿Qué pasó?.-preguntó Kari sin saber porque Tk había gritado

-Parece que cierta persona lo pone nervioso.-dijo Davis muy divertido.

-No entiendo.-dijo Kari más perdida que ratón en una feria.

-No es nada, solo esta bromeando.-dijo Tk mandándole una mirada asesina a Davis.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos, antes de que venga el profe y no grite.-Dijo haciéndose el loco y cambiando de tema.

-Claro.-dijeron al unísono.

Las clases pasaron volando para Tk, quien esos momentos ni siquiera había prestado atención a una sola palabra de su profesor, pues su mirada y su atención estaban en una sola persona, en ella, en Kari.

El timbre sonó dando el principio de un receso satisfactorio para el rubio.

Davis lo detuvo un momento, tenía que idear un plan para ayudar a su amiga con el rubio, aparte de que tenía que saber hasta que punto eran los sentimientos del joven Takashi

-¿Qué pasa Motomiya?.-preguntó molesto.

-Ya te dije miles de veces que es Davis… se nota que Kari te hace olvidar todo.-dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

-O//o No hables tonterías, ella no me gusta.

-Tienes razón, estás enamorado de ella, yo ya lo sé, me basta con ver como la miras.

-No sé de que hablas.-dijo Tk haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ya no me lo ocultes, porque sino no te ayudaré.

-¿Me ayudarás?.-dijo Tk con una brillo en los ojos.

-Claro que sí, después de todo eres mi amigo… "Además de que a Kari le gustas"

-Eso sería fantástico, no sabes como te lo agradezco.

-Yo no sé porque me lo agradeces, si todo el trabajo lo harás tú, porque tú la tienes que invitar a salir y todo eso.

-¿Yo?... no lo sé...

-Te la hago fácil, irás a casa de Kari

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ??!!!... ¡¿acaso estás loco?!.-dijo Tk exaltado.

-Pues sí, como no pusiste atención a lo que el profesor Izamu dijote lo diré. Él quiere que le presentemos un adelanto del trabajo, es por eso que tu iras con Kari, recuerda será una visita 'estudiantil'.

-¿Y tú qué harás? ¬¬

-Pues yo, también haré mi parte del trabajo, sólo que yo iré con mi querida Sakime.-dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Creo que hasta le tengo pena a la chica.-dijo Tk en tono burlón.

-Agradéceme porque sino me enamoraba de ella, tal vez pude haberlo hecho de Kari.-dijo siguiéndole el juego a Tk, pero este no lo tomó muy bien.-Ya relájate, es solo una broma.

-Jaja.-dijo sarcásticamente.

De pronto una voz ya conocida para ambos muchachos invadió sus oídos.

-¿De que hablan?.-preguntó Kari.

-Pues le decía a Tk que él irá a tu casa para el adelanto del trabajo.

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ??!!!..."-pensó, pero luego trató de calmarse.-¿Yo?, esta bien "no me pondré a pelear con él, luego lo mato"… supongo que tú irás con Sakime¿no es así?.

-Pues acertaste pequeña Kari, yo iré con ella.-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Entonces… ¿esta bien que vaya hoy?.-dijo Tk con sus mejillas con un tono rosado.

-S-sí, después de clases vamos juntos.-dijo ella sonriendo, pero no podía evitar a su corazón correr más rápido.

-"Ahora ya puedo estar tranquilo, mi plan esta saliendo bien, ellos merecen ser felices. Yo me encargaré de que dejen la timidez y que se vuelvan novios!"… me tengo que ir, mi querida Saki me espera.-dijo mientras los dejaba solos

-"¿Por qué me deja sola?... lo hace apropósito, y justo con él… el que hace que me sienta a morir cuando sonríe, tal vez yo… no, no puede ser¿o si?… me estoy enamorando de él... genial justo lo que necesitaba, enamorarme del chico que de repente ni le gusto… que drama…" entonces… ¿te veo después de clase?.

-Sí…"Sólo contigo, sólo por ti, sólo para ti, todo por ti… te amo"

-"Mala suerte que dividieron el salón en dos para clase de arte, ya no tengo excusa para que me acompañe…"

-Si quieres yo paso por ti después de tu clase de arte…-dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-"¡¡Genial!!!" eso estaría bien Takashi.-dijo sonriendo, pero luego se quedó pensando un momento cosa que a su compañero le llamó la atención.

-¿Estas bien?.-preguntó preocupado.-"tal vez fui muy atrevido, que tonto soy"

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú eres Takeru Takashi.-dijo sonriendo

-"Suena tan bien cuando ella lo dice"… si y ya te dije que me llames Takeru.-dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, pero ¿puedo decirte algo?

-"Lo que sea"… por supuesto.

-Es que tu nombre y apellido son casi parecidos y…. estaba pensando que como T y K son las letras en común… pues que puede ser T.K... Digo sino te molesta.-dijo sonrojada.

-"Tk… suena bien"… Me encantaría que fuera Tk… "un nombre creado por ti, es lo que mi corazón necesita, sólo dicho por ti…"

-Que bueno… Tk.-dijo mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se encendían sin control.

-"Es tan linda cuando sonríe"... entonces nos vemos y gracias "maldita clase de arte, sino fuera por eso podría estar a su lado".-se acercó a ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Él, sintió como el olor de sus cabellos invadía todo sur ser, dándole ideas para que nunca se apartara de aquella princesa.

Ella, se ruborizo sin control al sentir sus labios rozando su piel… no sabía desde cuando habían empezado a surgir con fuerza estos sentimientos, pero estaba segura de que no los dejaría ir.

Cuando se separaron, Tk volvió su mirada a otro lugar para que así la chica frente a él no viera que sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar.

En eso como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en ellos, el sonido del timbre hizo su aparición. Sacó de sus mentes a los muchachos y se dieron cuenta del cercanía presente hasta que se separaron.

Eso le recordó a Kari que tenía que marcharse e ir a clases.

Eso le recordó a Tk que tenía que dejarla ir.

-Bu-bueno ya me tengo que ir, cuídate Tk.-dijo la joven tratando de controlar a su corazón acelerado.

-Adiós.-dijo él y la vio marcharse.-Adiós… amor mío.-dijo al ultimo sólo para que él pueda escuchar como sonaba.

Del otro lado del salón, miraba al joven Takeru con malicia y una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía un plan… iba a destruir lo que hubiera entre él y Kari. Seiya daba gracias de que en ese momento no había nadie en el salón por ahora, así que aprovecharía el momento antes de que sus compañeros volvieran del receso.

Se acercó como cuando un lobo se acerca a su presa, lenta y sigilosamente. Se paró de tras de él y le dijo.

-Es muy linda.-le dijo en un tono que Tk desconocía. Se sorprendió bastante al oír aquella voz que había empezado a detestar.

-¿De qué hablas?.-preguntó volteándose a verlo

-Pues escuché por ahí que le gusto… voy a pedirle que sea mi novia y de seguro ella aceptará.-dijo con un tono triunfante, prácticamente le estaba restregando en la cara que él estaba en la mente de su amada.

-Es mentira, que yo sepa ella nunca ha querido algo contigo, así que no digas mentiras.

-Pues cree lo que quieras, sabes que es verdad. Además no voy a parar hasta que ella sea mía.

-Pues estas bien loco si crees que voy a dejar que tú le hagas daño, no te lo permitiré.

-Ya verás que sí, pues ella no te quiere, me quiere mí. Así que es mejor que te alejes de ella muñequito de torta.

-Ni lo sueñes.-dijo desafiante, mirándolo fríamente, cosa que a Seiya le dieron ganas de pegarle.

Estaba a punto de darle tremendo puñetazo de no ser por la interrupción de Davis Motomiya.

-¿Pasa algo?.-dijo serio (quien lo diría¿Davis, serio? n.n)

-No, nada, sólo le hablaba a Takashi de historia universal, sobre como eran aplastados los que iban en contra del guerrero Atila, el Huno.-dijo él dándole a entender a Tk que era una amenaza si se metía él.

-Eso espero y será mejor que continúes con tus reflexiones sobre historia en clase.-le dijo Davis.

-Claro que lo haré Motomiya.-dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros y se dirigió a su sito.

Cuando el muchacho se alejó de ellos. Davis ya no podía con su curiosidad.

-¿Qué te dijo¿Qué paso?

-Mejor te cuento después, porque ahora ya debe estar por llegar el profesor.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que ser con todo los detalles.

-Claro, pero no se lo dirás a…

-A Kari, ya lo sé.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes y esperaron al profesor quien lu8ego de unos segundos hizo su entrada.

¿Por qué Seiya le habías dicho esas cosas a Tk?... no lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar, no iba a permitir que ese tipo le hiciera daño a la persona que había cautivado su corazón. Primero muerto antes que él la pudiera si quiera besar… pero ¿si ella realmente sentía algo por Seiya¿sería correcto meterse en la vida privada de Kari?... Todos estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza del joven Tk, todas perdían respuestas, pero sería mucho más fácil si supera lo que ella siente…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes de la autora:**

**Hola!!! Estoy de regreso… quería pedirles disculpas por no subir este cap, pero mi inspiración me había abandona ¬¬… y aparte no tenía mucho tiempo, pero les digo que la próxima no me demoraré tanto… **

**Espero les haya gustado este cap y me digan que les parece… Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y se dan un tiempo para leerlo ; ) … gracias!**

**Saludos en especial por el apoyo que me han dado:**

**sumomo28**

**lulyua**

**yami-anna**

**katty**

**Muchas gracias a todos… se despide… TaBy!... 3xD!**


End file.
